The present invention relates to shielding assemblies for plasma arc cutting torches and more specifically relates to support structures for the shields of such assemblies.
Plasma arc cutting torches are used in manufacturing operations to perform cutting operations on steel plate work pieces. In order to protect the eyes of workers in the vicinity of these torches, opaque shields or translucent shields, capable of filtering out or reducing the intensity of visible light, infrared and ultraviolet radiation from the torch are placed in surrounding relationship to the torch. These shields perform the additional functions of reducing the level of the noise generated by the torch, of confining the water from the spray ring associated with the torch and of serving as an aid to the operator in maintaining torch distance above the work piece.
Heretofore, the shielding for plasma arc cutting torches has always been mounted such that considerable time is required in removing the shielding in order to perform torch maintenance or to inspect the spray ring.